Why Sakura?
by slayer-child
Summary: After the tournament, Sakura and Naruto ran away in their own paths.As years passed after the tournament.Naruto returns, Sakura didn't. Naruto became Hokage.Sakura later,returned with her new family. One night, a dear friend of Sakura betrayed her.
1. Chapter 1

Yo people! What is up? This is story is my very very first fanfict to post it up on a website, i've written other fan fic stories on paper, i wish that i would post them up, but i don't know what category will it go..but o well, all i am worked up is this one...heh heh...

AN: Okay um, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are 13 years old

"Ah! What a daaay!" Sighed Naruto.

"You said it." Said Sakura.

"..." Dot dot dot Sasuke.

The three teammates, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are out for a swim in a pool where the hokage lived. They three have permission to go in the hokage's pool. Kakashi is currently talking to the hokage about their big day that worn out the three kids. What happened is that Kakashi gave the kids some training, he took them to the plains and have them defeat two giant worms. It was kind of difficult because they are giants, they can shoot nasty, smell, smooshy, and wetty sand. Plus fireballs. It took the kids a while to defeat them. The kids are a bit older, so currently Sakura knows how to fight and defend herself.

Naruto who was drinking iced drink in the pool, laying down on those floaty beds in the middle of the pool. And Sakura who is in the warm pool in the shade, head resting on a towel on the ground. And Sasuke, swimming slowly in the pool with Naruto, whole body in the water, except half of his head, like a shark. Dun dun dun...

Few minutes later, the hokage left Kakashi and the three ninjas (Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke) because he had a important meeting with someone. Everybody was all quiet and resting, until suddenly...

ROAR!

BARK!

HOWL!

They all heard a roar, a bark, and a howl and the ground began to shake.

Sakura woke up and yelled, "ARGH! CAN'T CHA SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO REST HERE!"

Sakura feels like her head hurts. Naruto who was sleeping on this floating bed with an umbrella to shade him felt the quake on the water and he fell backwards in the water.

He swam up to the surface and yelled at Sasuke,"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Sasuke yelled,"It was not me you baka-bastard!"

And Naruto defended himself,"You were right by me! Who would trip me over and roared? It can't be Sakura, besides, she's in the hot pool! And that pervert-sensei is reading his stupid book! And your the only one who is awake and right by me!"

"You talk to much."

"GRRRRR...!"

Kakashi who was in the shade in the chair with a table and a huge umbrella, reading his little porn book, he felt the quake and dropped the book on the ground. _Hm? Why I lost my page, and it was starting to get interesting..._

Right by Sakura, well in front of Sakura, under the ground, came pop right up from the ground is a big...er...small three headed black dog.

AN: As the three headed black dog popped up from the ground, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got out of the water.

Naruto screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Sakura froze, _it's so small. How did it pop out of the ground?_

"Now look who's talking her baka, it's a three headed black dog, can't you tell? Your so blind that you can't tell what color is it. Ha. And you call yourself a ninja?" said Sasuke.

Naruto fought back,"YES I CAN SEE/TELL IT'S BLACK! AND IT HAS THREE HEADS! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SEE EVERYDAY!"

Kakashi picked up his book and continued where he left off. _He he, this isgoing to be so funny! They have no idea what that dog can do._

Naruto came to the dog and kicked it. Sending it flying back in the hole where it came from.

"So long suckers!"said Naruto waving a goodbye to them.

Sakura and Sasuke froze.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake again. Inside the small hole, comes up the same three headed black dog. Each of the three heads growled, howled, and barked at Naruto, and then it transformed. It started to get bigger, and bigger than Naruto.

The dog stops growing. It is as big as the hokage's little castle.

Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped.

"Shit!" said Naruto,"What the fuck is that? It grew!"

One of the heads of the dog roared, it sent flying waves around the area and some of the things (like houses, etc.) began to break apart.

"Shit. We need to kill this thing!" said Sasuke.

"What! Why?"said Sakura,"it's so cute!"

Naruto blurted,"What! Cute! Hell no! It has three heads and it's destroying the city! Do you care if Konoha gets destroyed by some stupid three headed dog? Fuck no! I wouldn't do that! I agree with Sasuke, we should kill this thing!" AN: Wow Naruto, that sure was a long...talk?

Sakura stared at Naruto, with those puppy eyes.

While she do that, two of the three heads of the black dog got cut off.

Naruto and Sakura looked at the dog. The two heads fell on the two. But luckly they both escaped by dodging.

Sakura's mouth fell,"how did that happen!"

Sakura and Naruto saw something flying in the air, it was spinning like a boomerang. It was flying towards the hokage's house roof, and on that roof was a shadowy person. The spinning-look-like-a-boomerang went to the person's hand. And the flying, spinning thing that seems like a small boomerang stops. That median sized boomerang has four, long sharpy deadly edges. They both noticed that it was a Fuuma Shuriken, and the only person that they know who possess them is Sasuke. AN: wow i surely did change the sizes. but oh well, i'm too lazy to change it. besides, i have already wrote it down.

Naruto and Sakura both looked both looked behind them to see if Sasuke was there, and when they look, he wasn't there. They looked to the side where Kakashi was sitting, behind the dog which was the backporch, and all over but they couldn't him until they heard his voice.

"If you two won't kill them, then I will." They saw a shadow rose up in front of them. So they looked up at the roof in which where the shadow came from and they see a dark figure standing on top of that roof, holding the Fuuma Shuriken.

Naruto pointed at the guy while the dogs started to bark, howl, and growled, and he said something that the shadow figure couldn't hear but Sakura can," Just who the hell are you! Trying to steal that stupid's ass Shuriken!"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head,"Shut up Naruto, how dare you call him that! Take that back baka!" And she starts to shake him.

As the clouds covered the sun, it reveals the shadow person.

Sakura stops shaking Naruto and the both looked up, the saw the shadow person was Sasuke. They both smiled.

Sasuke, still looking down at the little people and the big dog, started to throw his Fuuma Shuriken one last time.

- - - - - - - -

And that is all for this page! Yes it was long. But no fear! I have some more stories and i'm making more pages. It's a good thing that i have written my story down on paper. LOL! So i'm going to make the second page tomorrow! Thinks of that song Rooms To Go. Tomorrow! Tomorrow! So today please Reeeevieeeeewwwwwwwwwww! So pleassseee Reeeevieeeeewwwwwww!


	2. Chapter 2

Ha Ha Ha Ha! I'm so happy that I, slayer-child, is writing her second chapter! Muhahahaha! And i'm so sorry everyone! The day after I published my first chapter, I didn't start working on the second chapter! I'm sor sorry! But no fear! As of today, right now, I, slayer-child, is typing her second chapter of I don't love you anymore! (was being too sarcastic)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last one headed dog saw where Sakura and Naruto were looking at. His head turned around to see where the two was looking and saw Sasuke, grinning. The dog GRRRRR, and before it could attack, his last head was cut off and landed on the backporch.

The hokage was there, he was going to open the glass door to finish talking with Kakashi, but decided not to because there in front of the glass door lies a cut headed dog, blood on the ground. But no one saw the hokage.

Sakura and Naruto cheered.

Yay.

Naruto hugged Sakura and jumped while hugging her. Sakura did the same thing to Naruto. As for Sasuke, he jumped down the roof, starring at the two. Walks up to the two, and breaks the two up from hugging and jumping and cheering.

"Enough dope, these bastards messed up our enjoyment." said Sasuke.

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and yelled, "BUT THE BEST PART IS THAT YOU KICKED THEIR BUTTS AND MURDERED THIER HEADS!"

Sasuke shrugged,"So."

Before Naruto murder Sasuke, Sakura jumped on Sasuke," great job Sasuke. You really did it!"

"Yah, thanks..!" / and at the view of his mouth, he smiled a bit.

While Naruto complains and Sakura yelling and scolding about Naruto talking bad about Sasuke...Behind was the body of the dog, still standing there..then suddenly, all three heads grew back.

ROAR!

BARK!

GROWLED!

The three ninjas looked at the dog. Naruto and Sakura, eyes wide and jaws dropped. OoO

Sasuke, standing there, thought of a plan.

He ran under the dog. Some of heads tried to snap him (like a snake getting on it's prey) but missed him. When he got to the end of the dog, he tried to get his bag, but was covered in blood. He tried to dig in his back looking for a kunai. He found it ran began ran under the dog. When he gets to the dog's intestines, he starts to jump on the dog and starts making a cut by stabbing the skin deep and runs, still cutting and stabbing.

By the time he gets to the heart, he stops and press the kunai as hard as he can to get through the heart.

The dogs screamed and screeched.

Sasuke jumped back to the ground and runs towards his team mates to check the view out. The three saw a line of blood flowing down the dogs body to the ground (like water hitting on the ground).

As soon as the blood almost ran out, the body began to fell. Naruto ran to the side where it was going to fall, which would be in front of Kakashi who is STILL reading his fucking porn book not caring if he dies or not, (AN: Sorry about my bad language. LOL.) and Naruto yelled," OH NO YOU DON'T STUPID DOG! I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT BASTARD GET ALL THE GLORY AND LETTING SAKURA ONLY CHEERING ON HIM!"

Naruto jumped and kicked the dog as hard as he can on it's side sending it flying through the city into the mountains. And some houses were splashed with blood, especially the people!

Naruto let out a victory sign.

Sakura cheered for both guys.

Kakashi chuckled.

The three ninjas turned to look at Kakashi.

"Good job children--"

"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Oh --he he-- sorry...well anyways, good job soldiers--"

"WE'RE NOT SOLDIERS!"

"Oh --ha ha -- sorry again..my mistake..well, um, good job guys--"

"I'M NOT A GUY!" Sakura yelled.

"--grrr-- sorry.. --/-- okay -sighs- again, good job my honorable...powerful... --!-- ninjas! You all passed the test... --he he-- even in you all's swimsuits! And you guys look so cute! Oh! And look! --shows them a camera-- I even took a picture of you guys fighting, hugging and swimming and --" -

Before Kakashi could finish his last word, Naruto and Sakura punched him. Sakura punched him on the left cheek of his face, and Naruto punched him on the right part of his face.

"SAY WHAT?" They both said.

- - - - - -- - - - - --

Hey you guys! Sorry the first two pages were short! When I wrote the story on paper (to plan it out), i was planning to make chapter one and two in one page. But i don't know why i chopped it in half.. Please Review and tell me what you guys think, i don't care if it's a bad or a good. I will start make chapter 3, which is probably shorter..hold on...looks in the papers in front of her...yah, it's probably going to be really short. But don't worry, after chapter 3, the big parts come. Everyone will be older and already married..


	3. Chapter 3

Lol. I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated chapter 3 because I've gotten lazy..whoops...but i'm trying though..heh heh..hopefully that this chapter would be longer than expected, i Mean way longer...but i decided to chop some parts out because some of you guys can't stand reading long pages like orochiko-sama.

Okay, you see people, what happened through these past years is that Sakura has gotten stronger with the help of both of her teammates, Kakashi-sensei, Master Iruka, Tsunade-Sama, and someone else in which she falls in love with (i wonder who that might be). So she knows how to use ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, which is good for her cheers, yah and everyone has gotten stronger too. Um, the hokage has assigned everyone a genin tournament or competition. And only Konoha's genin are allow to participate. Everyone, whoever they are or where they came from are welcomed to watch.

All the genins in this part of the story are around like 17 years of age. And this tournament is to see who would be the best, and the strongest shinobi boi and girl. Anyone who wins the boi's and the girl's competition would recieve a special, rare training from the hokage himself or one of the legendary sannin. So, um...sorry I talked too much...Maybe I shouldn't have typed the words above...I have a bad feeling that you guys are going to kill me...so um...STORY TIME! -;

4 YEAR'S LATER

One day, as usual, after a day of hard time training, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, plus Kakashi...are eating ramen at the Icharaku (?) Ramen Restaurant. Look at them...gobling and slurping, and... "ahhhhhh!" As we all know, one of them...eating privately so no one can see his mysterious face...reading..a small book looks at Kakashi...giggling...

After they ate, they were walking down the street to check things out, maybe shopping because of Sakura. -

As they were walking, checking and buying things out (..and..reading? --talking about Kakashi reading that small porny book :) ), they saw one of the hokage's men, he was posting something up.

When he was finished, everyone was gathering around to read what it says. After some of the people read it ( like the people in the front row, of course the back can't read it clearly because of head blocking), they started talking to the people around them about that paper, some left the crowd and started spreading news around.

People started talking.

"I'm going."

"I'm going alright."

"I can't wait to go."

"I hope I don't loose the ticket."

"Why are they posting it right now, it's way too early for us know."

"Probably is for the genins to know so they can train harder and win."

"I see..."

"Let's purchase our ticket's first thing in the morning!"

"But that's too early..."

"We will be first in line! Ha Ha!"

"I'm purchasing my ticket's later on."

"Me too. I hate waiting in line for the rest of the day. I'm sure my muscle's would be aching."

"I'm with ya."

And so on...

Team 7 was just standing there. Listening. Watching. And staring.

"There's so many people here now." Said Sakura.

"Yah, it's all that stupid paper's fault." Agreed Naruto, " I wanna read it too!"

"..." another dot dot dot Sasuke.

"Hmmmmm..." said Kakashi, closing his book and putting it back in the pouch, getting all bored and annoyed ," let's go children. We should begin our little beautiful training. Move along."

Kakashi was pushing his student's until Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Wait. Train? Didn't we do that this morning?" Ask Sakura.

"I WANNA READ IT RIGHT NOW! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW! BESIDE'S! I'M THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Said Naruto, yelling at Kakashi-sensei.

"You both shouldn't know for now. Right now there's alot of people for you. Wait for tomorrow to read it, or even 3 weeks," answered Kakashi, and so, he pushed his students for extra training.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry people! -; I thought this chapter would be long...whoops...but the next chapter would be shorter. It talks about the poster that the hokage's men put up... Please Review! And i'm sorry for the short chapter... heh heh..whoops...


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight. The moon has come up and Simba has fallen asleep with his lovable parents, Mufasa and Sarabi --thank you RenotheTurk for telling me Simba's mom name!

"Hey mom! I'll be back! I want to go and check on something!" said Sakura as she headed out to the front door of her house.

Her mom called back,"hold on Sakura! Why this time of the nignt? It's almost 11. Can't you do it in the morning?"

"Sorry mom, I can't because the villagers would be awaken and the streets would be crowded and I'm grumpy waking up way early in the morning just to wait for Kakashi-sensei for two hours, and I WOKE UP FOR NOTHING! ARGH!" she slapped her face,"it happens everyday..."

Her mother blink and says nothing.

Sakura got tired of waiting for her mother to speak so she left the house, shutting the door.

Her mother stood her,"my big girl is growing up...heh heh...and she continued doing her work."

The streets were peaceful and quiet. Crickets...cricketing...and more crickets cricketing. Some fireflies were flying, which made Sakura all calm and happy. Plus it's very dark, so it's kind of hard for Sakura to see. On the streets, there's like quite a few lamp post ? hanging from the wall. Mostly are above the news post.

Sakura found one and look at the paper that everyone was fussing about earlier. It says:

1st ANNUAL TOURNAMENT

FOR ALL KONOHA'S GENINS

EVER GENIN MUST PARTICIPATE

RULES:

1. NO FIGHTING WITHOUT ANNOUNCER'S

PERMISSION

As Sakura kept on reading, in which she didn't finish reading, she heard Naruto's voice calling her name, outloud,"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura saw Naruto waving at her, running towards her.

"Hiiii----" Before Naruto could finish his greeting...

He tripped.

"Ahhhhhhhh! My beautiful face! It's ruined! Now Sakura-chan will never love me! I've become hidious!" Naruto screamed.

"Shut up. Will you, dope?" said a cold voice.

"Grrrr. Who's the dope here? Come out and fight me you coward!" Said Naruto clenching his fists.

Sakura realized who it was.

"Sas..uke.." she says.

Sasuke walked out of the shadow, towards where Sakura and Naruto were.

"Okay then. Let's fight." he says.

"Alright!" said Naruto.

So..their battle...begins...

Sakura sighs. She was watching the battle. _Their not fighting. What's going on here?_ She thought. That's when she actually realized while watching this for quite a long time.

A staring contest.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought.

Sakura look at their eyes. Both are struggling.

Sakura look at Naruto's eyes, they were watering and redness. The same goes as Sasuke's.

_Wow I've never seen them have tears in their eyes before. This is very interesting._ Sakura thought.

The outcome of the game...er battle was that no one won. At the same time, they both blinked. Naruto screamed and covered his watery eyes with both hands. Sasuke just kept on blinking and rub his eyes with his right fist. "Argh...dope, you don't wanna wake the villagers up do ya?" he says.

Naruto ignored him.

Team 7 was quiet for a while until Sakura broke the silence,"So what are you guys doing here in this time of the night? You both do know that we have training in the morning?"

"Yah, so? I can stay up all night and still can be still awake in the morning." Answered Sasuke.

"Oh yah. Your right Sakura. I wonder why I'm here? I should be sleeping right now." Answered Naruto.

"Speak of what you just said Naruto. That brings up one of the questions that I just asked you guys. Why are you both doing here again?" Ask Sakura.

Sasuke spoke up,"Well I--"

"I came here because I want to see the poster that my future men put up earlier," said Naruto interupting Sasuke's answer.

"Oh," said Sakura,"how about you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugs,"same here."

Naruto was showing his stupidy fox face,"So Sakura-chan, what brings you here too?"

"Same here. So far from what I read about this paper.." she looks at Naruto," before Naruto could interupt..is that the hokage is calling every single genin in Konoha to participate this competition. And it's the very first tournament,too."

"Hmm..sounds interesting!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke smirks and left.

Naruto and Sakura watched him left. Sakura frowned.

Naruto saw Sakura's frown,"Ah don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll cheer you up!"

Sakura eyed Naruto,"and how's that?"

"Watch this." Naruto stick his right hand inside his jacket where his left arm pit is, and made a farting sound. When he was done, he looked at Sakura. And he can tell that now, she isn't happy to hear what he just did.

"Ah...lol..." he says, laughing.

"Naruto! I'm gonna get you!" She started chasing him.

Before she could chase him, she froze.

Naruto smile,"goodnight Sakura-chan." And he left.

Sakura just stood there. Naruto...kissed her on the forehead.

"...Naruto.." she says, then smiled, bit of blush on her cheeks,"thanks." And left back home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey you guys. This chapter sounds like it's pretty long. But it isn't! sighs Oh well. I'll try and keep on working chapter 5. While I'm at it, please review! Tell me what you guys think so far, is it good? bad? what is it? Anyways, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people. Sorry it's been a long time...my sister's computer is and mines had a virus, so it's probably sold or in the trash. So I'm trying to use my dad's labtop. This one shuts down automatically without letting you know. So it really does looses the stuff that I haven't saved or something like that. Okay I just got back from work. I really should/want to do my homework, Wld. History..and I left it at school. So that sucks. So i have nothing to do besides sleep, or read Artemis Fowl right now. So I guess that i decided to finish this . Recently I've become stricter. Lol. So that's not good. Well I hope yall enjoy this chapter or not.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5.

7:00 A.M.-at the bridge

"La la la la la la la..." said Sakura either humming or singing. The pink hair is sitting on the rails or watever is it enjoying her morning. She had a very good breakfast..I guess enjoyed eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

As she hums..or sing...she heard someone saying a name in which she does not like.

"Hey Big-Forehead Girl!"

The only person she knew, besides her kindergarden classmates, who would call her that.

Ino.

Sakura grew vains in her head, then smiled.

"Hey Ino-Pig."

Ino came running to Sakura and smirked. "What are you doing here? And where are your other team members?"

"What am I doing here Ino-Pig? I'm waiting for my team members. We meet here almost like everyday."

"Oh. Okay."

"But the problem is that.. their late." Sakura's face look angry.

"Oh..hmm..Wonder why."

"You wanna know something Ino-Pig?"

"What?"

"In half an hour, Naruto should be here. In 10 minutes, Sasuke should be here. And in 2 hours, Kakashi-sensei should be here as well."

Ino's face went like...omg..you gotta be kidding me, what kind of teammates do you have?

"So what you doing here Ino-Pig? Shouldn't you be sleeping like the others?" Sakura asks.

"Nah, I'm training right now. Were just running til ten, take a break, train and..ohhhhhh I give up! I'm so tired. "

"Well go you..." Sakura cheers.

Ino starred at Sakura seriously.

"What?"

Ino walked by Sakura, leaning on the rail, starring at the water.

"Say..Sakura..?"

"Yah?"

"Well..um.." Ino's cheeks are starting to blush, "do you still like Sasuke? I'm trying to argue or fight with you, I'm just asking. That's all."

Sakura starred at Ino, Ino looked back at Sakura, Sakura half smiled and looked up at the sky. The answer that Sakura is going to answer is..

"No."

Outer Ino: oo

Inner Ino: D

"What happened?" Asked Ino.

The winds are blowing their hairs.

Sakura sighed, " I'm tired of being rejected and ignored by him. I'm sure there's.."

She closes her eyes, then reopens them," someone else out there who won't reject and would listen to me."

"Hn." Is all Ino could say. The wind blew again.

"SAKURA!" Both girls stopped their daydreaming and followed that voice. What they see is a blond hair with orange clothes. _Naruto..That idiot.._They both thought. --'

Naruto was running where Sakura was. "HIIIIII SAKUR AH!" Naruto tripped on the bridge. _A total idiot._ The two thought.

Ino turned to Sakura,"Well I better get going. I'll see you around."

"Alright. Bye..." As she said bye to Ino, she left.

"Oww..That hurts.." Said Naruto getting up, covering his bleedy nose. ;.;

Another voice came in,"Try to be careful dope, or your brain will fall out of your head. Got that?"

Sakura looked at who it was, she smiled,"Morning Sasuke!" :D

He raised two fingers up,"Morning." / 

Naruto was all quiet. Hm.I wonder why.

Inner Naruto: 0 Stupid bastard.

Naruto stomach growled. All three heard it. "Uh..Ramen?" XD

"But shouldn't we wait for Kakashi-sensei?" ask Sakura "He could probably arrive now."

"Why makes you say that? You know he's always late. Deep late." said Naruto.

"I know. But today is different. You came here before Sasuke."

"Yah. So? Did I win the game?" :3

"No idiot. Fine. Let's go eat Ramen then."

"Yay! I get to eat with Sakura!" Cheered Naruto.

"I'm not eating idiot." said Sakura.

"Huh? Why? I don't wanna eat with Sasuke-bastard." groaned Naruto.

"Stfu." said Sasuke getting annoyed here.

Naruto: 0 "Why don'tc you st--"

Sakura grabbed Naruto, covering his mouth."Stfu idiot"

Sasuke and Naruto: oO

They have never heard Sakura would say such thing.

Sakura let go of his mouth. _Nice scent! _He thought.

Sakura walked ahead of the group. Sasuke followed. Naruto was just standing there enjoying the scent until he realized that Sakura and Sasuke are leaving without him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Well how was it? Please tell me... ; ; I'm poor. 

And I'm tired. So i'm hitting the hay. Please review...I beg of you...


End file.
